I'd Tell You My Secrets If You Weren't a Spy
by WISEGIRLluvesSEAWEEDBRAIN
Summary: Blackthorne and Gallagher are together for a year, and the teachers suspect that Cammie, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grant and Jonas are demigods. Percy, Annabeth and Grover are stationed at Roseville High on the lookout for demigods when this group arrive and try to figure out our favorite demigods' secrets, only to find that they might be demigods, too.
1. Chapter 1

"Alright Ladies," Joe Solomon said, clapping his hands together and receiving a few glares from the boys from Jonas, Grant and Zach. "-And Gentlemen," he hastily added, winking in Zach direction. (A/N There is non CoC I am too lazy to add it in.) "CoveOps Assignment. Pack for one month. NO SCHOOL UNIFORMS. Meet at the foyer in two hours." He said simply, as if that was all we needed to know. Bex, Macey, Liz (who met up with us as we were leaving the class) and I walked hurriedly to our dorms, ignoring the rumors about what _this _particular CoveOps assignment was about.

A while later, we were standing in the foyer, suitcases at hand. Mr. Solomon stood in front of us, smilling.

"Alright Kids. You seven are the most qualified for this assignment. You will be going to the high school in Roseville, tailing a few... Suspects. You all have enough clearance for this, and will find out the biggest secret of your lives. The girls will be spying on another girl and the boys will spy another boy. Find out the secret they have." he said, and then passed Zach and I a folder each. "Study them on the way into Roseville. You will be staying in a little apartment." he said. in the car he told us all about our cover.

"You are from Gallagher Academy, but your school is under reconstruction and kids from your school are entering schools around Roseville. Blackthorne and Gallagher have merged and that is why all of you are here." He stated, sounding confident in us. "You have a bank account set up for you, to pay for the food and such..." He trailed off as we arrived in front of some nice apartments circling a grassy hill with trees and a playground at the very top. " Appartments 101 and 102 he said handing three keys with the same number engraved on it, (102) to the boys and four identical keys engraved 101 to us. We hopped off and got settled.


	2. First Day

We were starting school tomorrow and tailing a girl named Annabeth Chase. We had hacked into her files to find no personal records. Only school records for Pre-Kinder and then after that 6th and up to now. That was a bit unusual, but I guess that was what we were becoming friends for. We met up at the stairs at 6:00 even though school didn't start till 7:45, we wanted to look around and get a head start.

Macey had picked the outfits out for us and done our makeup. She looked like a supermodel- which I guess you can say she is- in some silver skinny jeans and and a white and red striped shirt that was really cute. Bex wore an exotic black flower print dress that went to her knees and some black ankle boots with some dark blue leggings. Liz wore a short pink and blue plaid skirt and a glittery tank top. I was wearing some black short-shorts and a white shirt that was longer in the back the back than in the front that said "What does the fox say?" with a cute little orange fox.

The boys came down at 6:00:10 , but who's counting? (Six 'o' clock with ten seconds into the minuet.) and we walked to school, arriving 6 mins and 23 seconds later. We walked into the office and talked to a lady. "Oh, " she coughed awkwardly. "Well hello. You must be the-" she scoffed, "-exchange students. From Gallagher." She said giving us the Gallagher Glare.

"Yes Miss. We are from Gallagher- Here to pick up our maps and schedules." I said as politely as you can through gritted teeth while you glare right back at someone. She gave us all fake smiles and then reached into a file cabinet and passed us our schedules. Time to start a horrible new day of school- at a new school- where half the people there hate you. That took approximately 7 mins and 56 seconds.

I walked to my locker and turned open the lock. So we toured Around the school and talked until the first bell rang and it was off to first period.

PRO'S AND CON'S OF GOING TO A REGULAR HIGH SCHOOL- By Cameron Ann Morgan

Pro- Even if you are taking advanced classes, the curriculum is really easy for a spy.

Con- If your the new girl, everyone stares and whispers... especially if you are from Gallagher.

Pro- You are with one super cute, super spy boy who might possibly have a crush on you (confirmed by Macey McHenry)

Con- Its really hard to concentrate with said boy next to you almost all day.

Pro- As long as you don't mention your from Gallagher, a lot of cute boys may flirt with you.

Con- Its really hard to find The Subjects if you are in a crowd of a bunch of other teens.

Pro- Since there is only one advanced class a day for each subject, and you and your friends are all in the advanced classes, you get to be together ALL DAY.

Con- Its even harder to concentrate if Josh, Zach and your three best friends are in your advanced science, math and english classes.

Extra Con- Its hard to find The Subjects if they haven't even started school at Rosevill High and won't for another week.


End file.
